


Just Hold On | Larry AU

by destielswings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielswings/pseuds/destielswings
Summary: Harry and Louis had only been married for a year when Harry has to go away for his job, being a travel agent he gets sent to different areas of the world to try out the hotels. On the flight to Turkey, Harry's plane's engine gives out midway, it crash lands in Austria. Louis, who works in the Air Traffic Control room of Heathrow Airport, notices the loss of contact from the plane and he instantly panics trying to contact the pilot and find out the last location of the plane. Will Harry be found in time or will it be too late?





	1. Prologue | The Story of Harry and Louis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at descriptions sorry guys. I am so excited to write this story though. Please leave your feedback!
> 
> I know it's short but this is just their story of how they meet and got engaged. I would write their wedding but I have a plan for a future chapter for that part.

“You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”  
-Dr. Suess

Louis knew he loved Harry when he first met him, back in 2009 when he was 17 and Harry was 15, they were both at the same The Script concert, on the 8th February if you want the exact date. They had stood next to each other, singing along to 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' together and dancing like maniacs, it was as if they had known each other for years. They didn't see each other for another year later, when they went to the same X Factor tour in Manchester, when they think about those times they always have a smile on their face, "it's as if fate told us to go to those concerts," Louis would joke and Harry would just roll his eyes and laugh at him. When they got engaged it was two years later, Harry was 18 and Louis was 20, it was in a The Script concert.

Louis had managed to contact Danny, told him their story and managed to get Danny to make his proposal special. 

~.~ 

Harry giggles, looking at the outfit Louis had laid out for him, noticing how it's similar to the outfit he wore when he first met Louis. He changes into them, and hears a whistle behind him. He turns, a grin appearing on his face as he takes in Louis' outfit, seeing his outfit is similar as the one he wore when they first met. "How did I get so lucky to get a boyfriend as cute as you?" Louis winks, going to Harry and places his hands on his hips. 

"You must have a leprechaun on your shoulder," Harry teases, pressing a kiss to his lips, "what's with the outfits Lou? They're like what we wore the night we met," Harry says, looking at Louis a smile on his lips. 

"All will be revealed in good time." Louis presses a kiss to Harry's forehead, leading him out to the taxi and tells the driver where to take them. 

They arrived at the venue with good time and have a couple of drinks before the concert starts. They dance to the songs and as Danny starts singing The Man Who Can't Be Moved starts, Louis pulls Harry to look at him a smile on his face and Danny stops singing causing the crowd to boo. 

"I have received a request from a fan and it seemed so special for him that I couldn't say no. This story touched my heart and I love that because of our concerts this fan got to meet the love of his live. He has asked me to read this out so here I go." Harry looks questioningly at the camera that was put in front of them. "Harry Styles, since I met you at the concert, I knew that it was love, I know it's cheesy but it's true. You have made my life a million times better than it was before I met you. I couldn't sleep for weeks because all I could think about was how I would probably never see you again, and as fate would have it, we met again at The X Factor Tour the next year where I gave you my number. I don't think I could ever live without you now that I've got you in my life, so will you marry me?" 

Harry stares with wide eyes, tears in the corner of his eyes and he grins. A microphone is shoved in his face and he expects it's so everyone can hear his answer. "Oh my god Louis! Yes!" He practically shouts. Louis smiles pulling him in and kisses him. The crowd cheers and they finish the song.

"Congratulations to the wonderful couple! You are invited to come backstage and celebrate!"

~.~ 

They did and they had the night of their lives. It was the start of the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter One | All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry bids farewell to Louis when he drops him off at the airport before he meets a friend he knows from another branch of 'Star Travel'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the news of Felicite's death, its heartbreaking, to think she died of a heart attack at only 18. She's only four months younger than me. It just puts into perspective that you never know what's around the corner. Rest in Peace Fizzy. 
> 
> This is the first chapter of this fic, I hope you all enjoy, don't forget to comment and leave kudos, thank you all!

Harry sits in the passenger seat of Louis' car, tapping his foot on the floor as they near the airport. He has always been a nervous flyer, he supposes it stems from back when he was eight and his older sister Gemma told him that the plane has to go upside down to turn, he remembers sitting between his mother and Gemma waiting for the plane to go upside down, and when he turned to Anne and innocently asked "is there something wrong with the plane mummy? We haven't turned upside down like Gems said we will," Anne had to reassure him that the plane was fine before giving Gemma a row for scaring her little brother. Harry smiles, remembering another time that they were going on a family holiday to Florida, he had just watched the last episodes of Friends where Phoebe come up with the lie that there was something wrong with the left phalange, he can remember the embarrassment and amusement on his mother's face when he asked the cabin crew of British Airways if the phalange was working and that they had spare. Louis looks over at Harry and places a reassuring hand on his knee. 

"Everything will be fine Haz. I watch these planes all the time, it's very rare that something will ever happen to them," Louis tells him, squeezing his knee before putting his other hand on the steering wheel. His job as an Air Traffic Controller means that he knows everything about planes and it's possibly the most important job in the aviation business, other than the pilots, but he has to ensure that the runway is clear for landing, he has to ensure that no planes will be in the same area of the air at the same time. "I start work half an hour before you board your plane. I'll be watching and keeping in contact with your pilot for the whole flight. Nothing is going to go wrong." 

"Thanks, Lou," Harry smiles slightly at his husband, taking a deep breath as Louis parks up in the staff car park. They get out of the car and Louis gets Harry's suitcase and carry on bag out of the boot for him before locking the car. He walks over to Harry, putting his hands on his hips and pulling his body close to his, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

"No problem Haz. Now, I want you to enjoy your week away, but please message me every day so I know you're safe," Louis tells him, giving him a pointed look. Harry giggles, remembering the last time he went, he didn't answer his phone for the whole day (he had left it in the hotels safe, not thinking that he needed it), he had arrived back at his hotel to fifty messages, one hundred missed calls from Louis. "I'm only 27, I don't want to go grey just yet. Don't go off meeting Turkish men, you might think they're better than me and elope with one of them," Louis teases, moving a piece of hair behind Harry's ear. 

"I won't Lou, you're the man I have my eyes on and I don't plan on eloping with anyone else unless it's Zac Efron of course," Harry winks at him. Louis laughs, digging him in the side with his elbow. "Seriously though Lou, I love you. I doubt I'll have as much fun with Taylor than I would with you."

"Of course you will! You'll be out sipping cocktails all night and I'll be doing the night shift and watching the overnight planes," Louis tells him, a small smile on his face. "Although I can't wait to get you back, we can start the adoption process for Lux."

Harry's eyes light up at the mention of the one-month-old baby they met the week prior. They had been looking to adopt for two years and Annie the woman they had been speaking to have finally called them and told them about Lux. "I can't wait, Lou, we get to have our own baby and can spoil her rotten. We won't have to keep stealing the twins from your mum."

Louis lets out a laugh and nods before looking the time. "Better go and get you checked in Haz, check in for your flight closes in five minutes. Is Taylor checked in already?"

Harry checks his phone for texts off Taylor and nods, "yeah, she's waiting by the information desk for me," he tells Louis who nods. He grabs his suitcase handle and pulls it along with him and goes through check-in where he has to say bye to Louis. He pouts as he walks away from his husband and he looks, finding the information desk and sees Taylor, making him grin. Taylor's a beautiful woman, two years older than Louis but she's a wonderful friend to Harry. He rushes over and hugs her immediately. "You look beautiful Tay."

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself," she grins at him, her American accent thick and standing out in the crowds of British people. Her outfits simple but it suits her, a pair of black jeans, a black jumper with a cat on and a black coat, her blonde hair in a ponytail and her make up very natural. "I'm so excited about this little holiday, miss Joe already though." She has recently started going out with Joe Alwyn, he's an interior designer, she had met him when she was looking for ideas to style her house out.

"I bet, I miss Louis already, he's only just dropped me off," Harry tells her and she chuckles, ruffling his curls. He checks his phone and he smiles seeing Louis has sent him a selfie of him pouting and has it captioned 'miss you already', he takes his own selfie and sends it back to him before putting his phone away in his bag. He looks at Taylor before looking at the Eat Cafe. "Want to get some breakfast before we go to our gate?" 

Taylor nods and they go inside, ordering their breakfast and grabs a table and sits down. "So any luck with the adoption? Found a baby yet?" Taylor looks at Harry, knowing how desperate he's been to adopt. 

"Annie called us last week, they've got a baby for us. Her names Lux, shes only a month old but she's adorable!" Harry grins, showing her a photo of his almost daughter. Taylor coos, grabbing the phone and zooming in on Lux's face.

"She's beautiful Harry. I know it's not possible but she has your eyes and lips." Taylor hands him back the phone and they talk about anything and everything while they eat. Their flight is soon called, making their eyes widen and grab their stuff, rushing to find their gate. Once they get there they see others from their company but they don't know them well enough to talk to. They board the plane and Harry sits by the window and he talks to Taylor before they're getting ready for take-off. Harry pays attention while the cabin crew goes through the safety procedures and there's soon a voice over the tannoy. 

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all excited for the journey and for your flight. My name is John and I will be your pilot for today. I hope you all enjoy the flight." The call ends as soon as it starts and they start reversing out of the space and starts taxiing the runway. Harry looks at Taylor who grins at him, pushing him back gently and they look outside. 

They soon start the ascend and Harry looks at the tower and grins, knowing that his husband is watching him take-off from the runway and will be watching the whole flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, I am sorry but they all will be relatively short. Please don't forget to comment and leave your thoughts on this story! Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> P.S. If anyone wants to edit for me feel free to comment!


End file.
